bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Turn Back the Pendulum 1: The Breaking Point
Eight Years ago...in Soul Society A large full moon dominated the skies of the Seireitei. The sound of clashing metal pierced the night sky and the wails of Hollows could also be heard in various parts of the city. Drip... Nyan Kanagaki, Captain of the Second Division skid back and slammed into one of the Seireitei buildings. A gash was in her shoulder and blood soaked her haori. "You...traitor..!" she huffed, sweating from every pore on her face. "How can I be a traitor if I'm not even affiliated with you?" a voice said as a man stepped out of the shadows. "Tch..." Nyan spat, spitting blood onto the ground next to her. "I ought to kill you right here!" "Try it...it will be your last moment as a captain, that much I can promise." the man replied. "Why are you doing this?" she snapped. "I thought we were your allies!" "It's sad...because I thought so too. Turns out, you're all scum." he retorted. "Where's Mashū?" "What do you mean? He went on a mission with Captain Hiromasa. You know this." she replied, confused. The man clenched his teeth and flashed to her location, grabbing her by the collar of her haori and thrusting her into the sky. He was right behind her and pointed towards the horizon, where a light glowed in the distance. "That has been there for three days. An explosion most likely. Both the Captain-Commander and Mashū's reiatsu vanished there." he explained, clearly upset. "You're lying." she snarled, "How could you possibly know that?" "Because I was near there three days ago when the explosion occurred." he said. At this she showed signs of shock. "S-so..what? Even if what you say is true, and I'm not saying it is, how could you do this to us? Is it our fault that he died in a mission that he willingly-" "Shut up!" the man screamed, cutting her off. "He didn't go willingly! He was sick again and was on orders from the Fourth Division's captain to stay in their barracks until he got his lungs under control! You're beloved Captain-Commander ordered him on that mission despite these orders, because in his mind, the sick don't need to rest if they have captain-class reiatsu." he roared. "That's the duty of a soldier-" she began, but was cut across the chest diagonally, spewing blood everywhere. The man had drawn his blade and had a furious look on his face, "He wasn't one of your freakin soldiers! He was a Human turned Shinigami. He has no responsibility to any of you, just like me." he snarled. She weakly spit out blood and began to close her eyes as consciousness slipped from her. "You...bas-" she began again, but for some reason chose not to finish her sentence. "Fine...have it your way. Reveal your true colors...Nekokaburi!" she declared, releasing her Zanpakutō. "I'll just kill you and get this over with." The man narrowed his eyes and then vanished. Nyan's eyes widened, "Was that...Sonído?!" she wondered, turning to where he now was...albeit a little too late. With one jab, his sword was now firmly planted in her lung and blood was erupting from the wound, "Surprised? Seems all of my Hollow training has held some fruitful results. Sonído isn't the only trick up my sleeve. Not that you'll be able to see them all." She looked back at him with half closed eyes, blood running down her chin, "Y-you think this will kill me? A Shinigami can survive a punctured lung.." though, even as she said this, she winced in pain. "I know this..." he replied. "That's why you'll see one more thing before your death." She never got the chance to react. His hand suddenly appeared, crashing through her chest in the exact location her heart was in. Her eyes glazed over as he released her and she fell into the Seireitei below. The man's eyes glistened with tears, "Sorry for that...but my family will always come first. Way before this organization. Soul Society has become corrupt. It's time for me to leave." he thought, as the moonlight briefly illuminated him, revealing Raian Getsueikirite. A Garganta opened behind him and in an instant, he was gone. Soul Society in Panic: A Crime Scene is Discovered! The sun was now coming over the horizon in Soul Society and Jonsuno Kanagaki was taking his normal morning stroll through Seireitei. After a few minutes, he picked up on a rather foul odor. As the scent got worse and worse he hastened his walk towards it's source...until he found it. It looked like the scene of a fight. Blood was spattered on the walls and drizzled on the ground. But that's not the only thing that worried him; the reiatsu emitting from the blood felt like his daughter's. He used Flash Steps to appear just above the skyline of the city and looked out over the city. There, in the streets, just a few meters in front of him... was his daughter's body. Thirty minutes later... The captain's had gathered inside the First Division's meeting hall. Suburo Hatakeyama, the Captain of the Eighth Division, headed up the meeting, "As the Captain-Commander is missing in action, I will head this meeting up for now." he boomed, silencing the noisy captains. "No later than half an hour ago, the Second Division's captain was found dead in the Seireitei. It looked like it was a brutal battle. There was a hole in her chest and a puncture mark in her right lung. She was most certainly murdered." "The reiatsu left at the scene..." interrupted Jonsuno Kanagaki, "...was most certainly Raian Getsueikirite's. He is our murderer." the captain declared. A hushed tone fell over the captains. "Henceforth," Suburo said, regaining control of the conversation, "We will be going to find Mr. Getsueikirite and bring him back for questioning." The captains all looked at one another as if in shock for the loss of one of their comrades. "Furthermore," Suburo continued. "We will be sending Fifth Division Captain, Jonsuno Kanagaki, Lieutenant of the Fifth Division, Xander Kanagaki and Third Seat of the Thirteenth Division, Fuminori Kanagaki, to carry this mission out." Fall of the Kanagaki Family Jonsuno, Xander, and Fuminori floated above the Rukongai, surveying the land around them. "Are we really going to just capture him?" Fuminori asked his father angrily. "No." Xander snarled, not giving their father a chance to answer. "We'll make him pay for what he did to Nyan!" Jonsuno angrily narrowed his eyes, "It is as Xander says. We will not let this murderer get away with this. First, we'll torture him to find out why he did it...then we'll kill him." he explained coldly. "What will we tell the captains?" Fuminori asked. "We'll tell them he attacked us and we killed him out of self defense." Jonsuno replied. "Found him!" Xander exclaimed, sensing Rain's reiatsu. Meanwhile... Raian sat at the edge of the Rukongai's outer district, preparing to open the Senkaimon. "Looks like the data was right." he said to himself, taking out a small black orb from his robe. "Just one soul can create a Hōgyoku, but only one won't be enough to power it. I need at least one more of captain-level to awaken it. With a Hōgyoku, I can crush Soul Society." With that, he slipped the orb back into his robes. Suddenly, three fairly large spiritual pressures came into his senses. He had no sooner turned around to see who it was, than he was attacked by Xander, who had drawn his sword. He blocked with his arm and surprisingly received no cut. "His skin is so tough!" Xander thought as he flashed back away from Raian. "Surprised?" Raian asked, chuckling. "My hierro is tough, isn't it?" "Hierro?!" Xander exclaimed, "But you're a Shinigami!" "Nope." Raian responded. "I'm a Toreru. A Shinigami-Arrancar. I'm far beyond the standard Vizard I once was." "Tch!" Xander spat, preparing to fight again. "Bakudō #19, Kagesei!" he declared, binding Raian between two kidō stars. That's when Jonsuno and Fuminori revealed themselves. "Bakudō #79, Kuyō Shibari!" Jonsuno declared as nine black hole-like kidō added to the binding on Raian. He then reared back and shouted to Fuminori, "Do it now, Fumi!" Fumi appeared directly above the fighting, "Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Hadō #85, Amahi!" he declared. Fuminori's blade glowed with a blue hue and he released the wave down at Raian, causing a massive explosion. The smoke cleared, revealing Raian, unharmed, with his Zanpakutō in it's released form and stabbed into the ground. "He released his Zanpakutō without a command!" Xander explained. "But our spells still bind him!" Jonsuno narrowed his eyes, "So...he's a Bankai user too, huh? That's the only way he could've released his Shikai without a command. Still...to survive a level 85 spell with Shikai is..." "Too easy." Raian finished Jonsuno's sentence. "Inyō, my blade, responds to emotions. You three were entirely too confident that your sneak attack would win. Inyō sensed this once I released it and used it's Chōshininoru technique to protect me." he explained. Xander grinned, "Still, you're bound by our spells. Now we can avenge our sister." Raian held his calm look as the binding spells broke around him like glass. "Happiness. The joy you held in your heart that you finally had me captured activated Sachi, which dispels abilities." he said. "Are you mocking me?!" Xander screamed, suddenly becoming mad. "So you're basically invincible, eh?! Your sword reads my emotion and then you win, right? Wrong! I'm taking your life like you took my sisters!" he roared, charging in to attack. "No, Xan! Stop!" Fuminori shouted. Raian narrowed his eyes, "Ikari..." he declared, slicing his attacker across the chest, causing a massive amount of blood to erupt everywhere. A shocked look came across Xander's face as his eyes glazed over and he fell backwards onto the ground. "What about the life of my brother, you worthless Shinigami scum." Raian spat. "Xander!" Fuminori yelped, "Give Forgiveness, Neijitsu!" he declared, releasing his Zanpakutō. "Stop it, Fuminori!" Jonsuno boomed. "You'll just get cut down like Xander did. Get rid of your emotions, control them. That's how you beat his Zanpakutō." Fuminori nodded and calmed down, trying with all his might to keep his sorrow under control. "Let's go, Neijitsu." he declared, rushing forward. "'Fraid not..." Raian said to Jonsuno. Fuminori instantly noticed that his body was moving in slow motion. "People who try to nullify my abilities like that activate my Nukijō. It slows you down too much to be able to use your attacks, even if you've thought them out with a clear head." he explained. With that, he then sliced Fuminori from shoulder to waist with one cut, causing him to fall beside his brother's corpse. The Captains All Stand "You still gonna fight?" Raian asked, looking unfazed by the two deaths he had just caused. Jonsuno narrowed his eyes and prepared to fight, "You took the lives of all three of my children, of course I am!" he declared, tears rushing from his eyes. "I'll end this with one final attack! Hadō #96, Ittō Kasō!" he shouted. A sword-shaped pillar of fire erupted from their location, blasting into the sky. A crater was left behind, with Jonsuno laying in it, burned and smoldering; near death. "H-how?" he asked the figure of Raian that stood high above him. "The sacrificial kidō, I didn't expect to see it." Raian said, slowly closing in on Jonsuno. That's when Jonsuno noticed it; another Raian! This one was standing right where he had attacked with his kidō blast. This one looked burned up and damaged like Raian should have. It then shattered like glass. "What're you Aizen now...?" Jonsuno huffed. Raian now stood directly infront of the fallen captain, "Kanashimi. The ability caused by sadness. It allows for the utilization of a complete hypnosis. Even back then I had you." he explained, raising his sword to finish the deed. "Hold it!" said a voice from behind. Raian ignored the voice and slashed down on the captain's skull, skewering it. "What did you expect?" he asked, finally turning to face his foes, "Did you expect the arrival of the Captains of Soul Society to shock me into stopping what I already planned to do?" Behind him, the captains that had assembled could barely contain their rage as they began drawing their Zanpakutō. "Do you really think," Raian continued, "That after two captains, ten more will make a difference. Without your head captain, you all are chickens without their heads." He then slammed the ends of his two blades together, "Now, allow me to bring an end to your grieving. Ban...kai!" he declared, causing an eruption to take place.